Dragonball:Super duper maity
maitty comes and sees captin amerca!! AHHHHh Oh no! Maity iss an saiyen hoo used hiss superrr powers to escape planit vageeta. But Maity land on earth with his pett owul Betvet. But he saw dat captin americxa was hear. Captin america be powerful he hs a power levil of 73857382758235723jh2385875187! so maity was mad at captin america so maity flew over to captin america and kiked him. hahaha laughed america that wont hurt then maity turned super saiyan 17 it wus so awsume that captin amerca went super saiyan 8 and nbatted maity then maity got mad and ate a donut oooh said captin america i wantved that donut? gimme gimme! but maity tricked him maity looked fat maity usd hisspowes and boom captin amecs died my nameis pete i am a sayan too!@ wow said maity he was eetig att appulbees mmm yum. but then he saww anotherr seyn oh no! so that seyn got mad at a water and kicked her oh no said water oops he died waaaa said her husband oh no i must save the world sed maity maity freeeed his pet owul betvet. go kill him betvet! betvet turned super owl and hit the sayn. why you het me? i amm SUPER SAYN! ten he went supr sain onee 2 6! he wtn supr syn 6!my name i pete!! RAHHHHh pete punched vetvet and hed died. Nooooo sed maity he got somad he went SUPER sayn 18 rahh i will beat you! but peet was beeting maity even with ss18 ahhhhh said maity. then maity got mad and downn frum thee hevens cam a hammer. tHe hamma atalked! w"ow are yo thd super hamma?! yes said the hammer. maitYYY took the hammer and kicked pete, ahh said pete and then maiy finshed himm with a good blow to datyhe knee ahhhh sad pete ad he melte.then maity gather dragen balls and yosed them too revev betvet yay they were happy!!! maity now was peaceful suer kig kai wowww siad kig ky he good beter den goku den vageta came wwww he act airplane weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee but den maity kil ghim wyah he was anooyjing !!!! yelced maity so den maity so exsited he turn EVEL!!!DEN DAY CLOMED SO you wnan fight sedp colo ya se maity so dye fought but pcolo get buff and pimcj him. the punccch waus so powerful maity gavee ta evel to kig kai!! now kig kai was eviel so picolo tought at kig kai was weakk but kig kai us galoic gun and piccolo9 die wahhhh maity hoddd mad yah get lost freakK!!! then mairy wient ss9 andd challnjed kig kai ut kg kai usd gaLIC kamhea masneko absorpiton techneek and den kig kaiturn intoo maity ming kai FUSIN SAVES DAY den uub ad truyhs fysue to make UUNKS! SO UUNKSs us his chocolite spirrt bomb on kig ki and he tudn intoo yummy candy cyborgpete?! woahhhh Yayyyyy saued maity he free from kig kai absorp!!1b ut evikl wus brewing ins chi-chisd hows. oh no said chi ci dshe saw a veryyd power guy hee lookd like pet4e!!! i am bot pete!!!! then pete used masenko andd killed chi chi. maity sned the eivil and csame to see the revevd pete!!!! oh no! so maity b last pete but pete dodge it and he laf. den he yutn yutn turrn super syn 20!! sopowerf!!! but maity had surprise! mait turned SPR SIYN 18!!! but its lower den spr syn 20! maity kicked pete den blasted himj into the dihher table of chi-chif's hoise. den goten walk in housde and see damage. den pete get up and choke goten!!! maity get angry!!!! so kmaity used his speshal attack it called jaya blast he form purple sqaure in his mouth then he sopits at pete ahhh said pete he die but den he come back no way saidmaity goten wass tired but he fought!!! he turned spr syn 8 and unblievably wass beeting a spr sin 20!!! butt den goten die from blasrl. who blasrl you ask?! he is a giant bug!! maity den get mad and blasrl fight f pete but pete die BLASRL VERSUS ALLL!!!! blasrl wus laufing hahahahahehe at goten but den gokucombe vback on hsnenron and challenge blasrl.! but goku try masenko but he reneber dta was gohan move so he use istant transmiosns and go om mars!!! nosw it was just aity and blasrl and yamcga!! oh no sad yamchga he go spr humaen!!! zo den he use wolf fidt on blasrl but blasrl absorb attack and become spr blasrl!!!!! ho ho ho maity herd de ho ho ho den santa camce!!! you be bad boy blasrl!!! santa uses big bang attack o blasl and he die!!! o santa go back friza come dirty saiyn minkey sid friza he got bak from hell so he decide kill tien hoever e wAS~!!! BUT GOTENKS COME! gotenks fight friza but friza make earth die so ggotenks go spr siyn 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000!!!! but dat wasu not enuf dende come wish earth back gotenks uses baloney boom on friza he die? recome and cell here! dey giynyu force! gohan race to baby cell come back and den gohan look closely he aloso hadd recome with him! den goghanr enemberd recome he ginyuforce guy! but rcome went spr siyn!! how is dAT possible say maity.ecome sue erasir gun on yamcha and he die! no bulma cry. cell get tired letng recome have fun and den it was hes turn!! so cell went super android 82 and chalnghe tien so tien accept but tiien try use baloney blast likegotenks did ut it was gotenks move so godcame down and punish tien by making him try to kill buuu 60328413854238758237582758 times in 1 minute so tien die from madness ow maity was alone but he renemvberd gohan was wit him so he tell gohan to go call baby burt bay was villan he say but maity told oghan dat SUPER SIYN POWERS interd bby he be good so gohan go and he battle villiis lke king piccolo and nappa but gohan winagenst dem. maity busy fighting ganst cell and maity wasw inning!!!!!!! yay! cbut cell turn ultraduper cell and betat up maity but gohan come wit baby baby laf and kill cell and recome den goten come alive and killbaby bt he mistake cuz baby good so dey make funeral dey have cake and pretend fite goten pretend he napa trunkz preten he zarbon all brake loos ! hell open! dr gero cooler the dengrus duoh buu in hell he get mad so mad he breakk gate to rel world soo dall tdhe villins excape fromf hell so uunks GETS abck to acshon and fighs cooler!1 but cooler got trick sleeve he turn to 6th form woah said uunks cooler laffed and boom he blast uunks uunks go wahhhh he fall down chi-chi get mad goes suer human 7,00,213 so shee beting up xcooler when dr.gero come blast chi-chi head she die drgero and cooler laf untill maity aPPEar and Use baloney blast but dr gero swing fist blast go b wayd den justiin beiebr cme and sung hahhhahahhaahahaH cooler ear bleedd so he mad get justin beber RAGHG!G!HG!G!HG!H! jutusn pbiebrs ded yay sey evryons !! but den dey get fighting agen amd king yemma get madd!!!!!! maity losing ganst dr.gero so he call owl bet vet BET vetgos sprE owl 10 and bet up cooler but oolelr meak dr gero real threat so btevet get mad he go supers owl= 8 adn fite gero gero rip betvet hed offf eat it GAHH!H!!!! maity get madd!!!! he so mad he turn legdnery spr syn 17!!!!!! he muscly. rahhhh piclo come bak agen from deaf kig kai he mad but he got traind frum kig kai whileeee in otherwodl so he better he fite siabenmen and win but he fight dangerus guy he name DABURA!1 but befo piclo start fitung maity finish gero with signchure techneek! so den The grat battel!!! Ultimet fpoosin Coolo. DABURAA!!! say piclo.. I got KILL!!!!1 dabura laf. he neva see such weak. but den, becide piclo land coolr! he is lafing. chichi attemp to kil him he say. pclo grrr!!!s o den coolr say he good. so coolr demonstrete it by chalinjing dabura. well letz began say dabura. just coolr blastdabura he go mountin!!!!! coolr stomuk laf. he wus only in 2nd form he beeting dabura ha so den bura emerge frum hill he steeming. i show you power COOLR!!!!!!! den dabra mucly. he so beg and stwrong dat coolr wached in aw. coolr flew over to him. so you get betr you say wellDie! coolrr use supernova beam on dabura dabura laf as beem head for him den he fires demonic flamee!!!! the blast collidee and coolr working wit efort! but coolr attemp in vein. coolr get het and fall down life less. but den, piclo walk up to coolr. piclo fuse his body wit coolrs and dey becom COOLO!!!! coolo smirc. dabura just look him den he laf lowd it kinda look like a green freza wit antenna say dabura. still laf. coolo get mad and flie up and blast dabura to the ground. allwhile maity waus waching. dabura recover and punch coolo in stomuk. coolo stagr bak but doesnt? coolo get bak acshun and us hellzoe nova on dbura. dabural ook at bball. he laf and begin blast it lot. coolo was puhing ball tords dabura. den while dabur a was triying to stop it he hear babidi . "kill hem wit power i gave youu. i gave you power increase of 6,000000000000000000000000000000.!! dabura say good and push the ball back to coolo!!! coolo is shocked ad gets hit by the blast bu t is till fiting. just den dabura conjurd a sword. he slash it on coolo tail and he screm pain! den piclo and coolr unfuse. piclo was shocked, nad coolr almast ded. to be continud! maJin maity!! or is he? with plesure dabura walkd too piclo grabbed him. so punk die he blast hole straet thru piclo!! NOOOOOOO say maity, he turn supr syn 9 right den and flew over to dabra and kicked him in face so dabura fallover miaty taketime to turn lss 17. im tied of u dabra. dy!!! jut den maity get najor hedake. ahhhhhhhhhhg aouch why do i hurtttttttttt! den a m appear on hi s hed. he MAJINNNNN say dying coolrdabura lo o o k at hem maity shocked he wnet majin!!! den maity yelled he was not maity. he wus actuay trunks protec maity. the real maity was majin tho. maity kik dabura in ballz it hurt owwwwww! den dabura get mad and try attacj maity maity doge all and dont get hurt, den dabura smile cuz he blast maity face. AGGGG!!!!!!! maity had magor pain. owowowowo!!!! dabura den went super demin 8 and kiked maity rapidly in da ballz!!! revenj say dabura!!! maity regain control. MJAIN BALONEY BLAST!!!!! say. dabura get blasted, he revert down to sur demin 6 becuz of pain.nooooooo say dabura. he culd do this!!! den pui pui grab maitys arms from behind kill? him dabur A ? dabra undersand pi pui sacrifise. he blast majin maity strat thru stomuk, but it revealed it wus rely yamcha! who is rely anyoen dese days say dabura wit a sie Babidt fathr bardack so inb heven bardack be wachinlg stuf hapen so he turn super syn 4 an go to erth. he look at injerd peole he get rage spr syn and fite dbra. dabura lafing this was esy. den bardack has to iwn!! he use big bang attack and dabura try to stop it and he dos. dabura thn put on skaetbord helmit and head butt bardack paen so muc. vegito den com., he amd. afyt. vegito vlbow dabura and den kick hem to grownd. denndey came and went to saturn to gather those dragen balls.he wishd vegito culd go spr syn 7 shenron did that but in retern dende fell. then shenron went to vegito and ate him. vegito blct shinron and get out. then recome come. he look cyborg. bardack summind hies fater babidt babidt wnt spr syn 6 and fut dabura whel vegito fite recome. recome use kamehamha and vegito die. bardack rag, he wn spr syn 20! he den start fiting recome full mite. she nron com back. den hell potal upen agen and out cam blasrl. santa com agen but blas rl say "I WODER CAN SANTA EXPERYANTS FEER' then blasrl went spr bug 6 and blast santa away. babidt com and fite... blasrl use eyeflashy. babidt die his lat words "kell gem bardack" bardack get so mad he go spr syn 23! he punch blasrl and cut him half no more right now im tied righting. finel battel agenst dabura! so bardack chaleng dabura. dabura wnt spr demin 9 and punch him den univrse colapse so buu come and rebild. den bardack absorbed piclo but still not enuf to defeet dsabyra. den dabura kicked bardack PAENNNJN then he melt . then cooler see hpurglass "time runing owt.!!" so cooler wnet to his finrl form and stafrd fitn. daburs trid all mite. den coolr use powerful big bang spirt bomb. kingkai and mater roshi giv power to it and it turn so powerful univrse colapse agen. buu rebild agen but buu cought in sprit bam. he wit dsabura were ham. after maf afyter dat maity emerged frum ruens. he sed he culd of kild dabura easy he just was lazy so vegeta got mad. king yemma came down and gv evry won hot dawfs they eat and say yum. but the janeba gas go into king kais mind he was evil again!!!! so piclo got un absorbd and fite king ki king ki use galic gun and picclo di. 'NOW YRH HAKK!K!! say coolr and kick king ki evryting better now dis end but i make nother story bout goku jr fiting cui los goku jr new heo so after dat coolr wus srong so he getttttt srong gok jr is god e etng reces pufs win cui come they battle, but goku use kaio ken and kick cui a. cui treyn had cui rived coolr reviv cui wit power uf guldo. cui seem power. he kick thru coolr bag. BAG!!! BAG!!! then yasn get mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddddd! rah! yasn fite cui but cui us wolf fang fiste and boom. pow. prew. then a wolf cum he edwurd. but cui knee hiem he howul AGQy 3fgrhsgur. cui wu? goku jr aper. wit hercool jr too they foos into gocool jr. gocol punch cui acros face and all pece. but cui cyborg and knee goku jr. thn anoid 161 cum WGW. he kick goku jr to pits of miltor. but napa meen so mars crash cui then get mad hey look friz goku jr lok he ded now everyn kry. KOOKIE CRISp is dodoria! who wiel die! wiel cui finly get 7wyh ! ifnd out on epsode. ev continyooing de saga cui laf like this HAHHAHA but den guy come he look werd he sey *me yodelrdddd!!! th guy used hyper bem and cui countrd with maasnko and boom the huge clash begun big clouds burst boom boom pow BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM the place epxlode california sinks so dos ne york and antartica sinkks to and boom it stops so dey all flying up useing blasts like this pow pow boom boom and the volcanoies explode with powa and cui absorb it and use masenko again but the galic hyper gun comes and shoot boom \both of dem. but maity com back look agry. he remembeer cui kil goky jt. so he turn super siyn 3 and use masenko and boomn happy rainbow sporut come and all happy in univrse but cui com bck and boom skulls everywuere and nyan cat eats cuis head off and nyan cat enslavs the hoomen race de end of tis chapter of dbz Category:KorintheKatCategory:Dragon BallCategory:Humor